


Patience

by mmmdraco



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

"Oniichan!" Sakura pulled his sleeve repeatedly. "Where is he?"

Touya smiled and ruffled her hair. It hadn't sported pigtails in many years, now. "He's still sleeping."

She rolled her eyes. "Then go wake him up. You're registering today. It's a big deal! Dad's made more croquettes than can fit on the largest platter, and Yukito doesn't eat half of what he used to."

"Is that brat coming?" He took a step toward the hallway, but paused to look at her reaction.

"Um..." She nodded. "Hey, oniichan..." She held up both hands. One went to cover her mouth, and the other to display a ring with a diamond set in the middle.

"I'll just go wake Yuki." Yet, the man was getting dressed when he walked into the room. "Was that Sakura?" he asked as he tied his tie.

Touya walked over and brushed the other man's hands away. "You're hopeless at this, no matter how many times I try to teach you. Are you sure this isn't some ploy just to keep me around?"

Yukito grasped Touya's hand around his tie. "I can think of better ways to do that."

"The brat proposed to her," Touya let slip before pressing his lips to Yukito's forehead.

"Surely you're not upset?" 

"He's taking my baby sister away." He tightened the tie, then smoothed down the shoulders of the other man's shirt.

Yukito stood up and linked arms with Touya. "No. He's adding to the family, just as we are today. Even if she's on his register, all of us have had too much happen to us to be anything other than family."

"Touya! Yukito! Come on! If you do too many naughty things, you'll miss the croquettes!" Touya let go of Yukito's arm with a grimace and opened the door.

Shaking his head, Yukito grabbed his lover's arm again. "After all of this, isn't it time to let some things go?"

Touya gestured for Yukito to lead the way. "Just remember... don't eat all of the croquettes later. The brat likes them, too."


End file.
